REV9 Powered Armor
The REV9 Powered Armor is the first powered armor unit encountered by the Point Man in F.E.A.R. 3. Monolith Timeline ''F.E.A.R. 3'' Unlike the REV6 Powered Armor, this one is a more advanced version, utilizing more powerful, slower firing heavy auto cannons instead of rapid-fire Gatling guns. It also replaces the missile pods of older models with a powerful ray gun, and it can sprint, unlike its heavier counterpart. Even when not sprinting, the REV9 has better mobility, due to the user's body directly controlling the REV9's movements, instead of knobs and switches, like the EPA. Paxton Fettel must possess a body to pilot this. It is also the first Powered Armor that the player is able to pilot. The REV9 is first encountered in Interval 04, piloted by both enemies and the player. They are smaller and more lightly armored than the Enhanced Power Armor. Like the heavier EPA, the REV9 does contain automatic self-repair systems, as when the player stays out of the line of fire for a short time, the REV9 will repair itself. But if the armor is critically damaged, the pilot will be automatically ejected before the armor explodes, unlike the EPA, which will eject the pilot and then repair itself. In addition to its laser and cannons, the REV9 also has two melee attacks; first, it can swing its right arm, and the second is it brings up both arms and slams them down. When deployed, the REV9 uses much the same mechanism as the REV6 seen in F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin, except that the sphere that contains the Power Armor explodes in mid-air, and the REV9 lands via the jet underneath its feet. These are fought in Intervals 04, 05, 06 and the Contractions multiplayer map, "Mechanized Invasion." The player can pilot them in Intervals 04, 07 and the "Mechanized Invasion" Contractions map. The encounter in Interval 05 is the only time that the player must fight the REV9 on foot. Strategy As an enemy The REV9 Powered Armor is one of the toughest enemies the Point Man and Paxton Fettel will face, especially in the higher difficulties, as it is very deadly to face without piloting another Power Armor. Using Zap grenades is highly recommended, as they will stun and lock the REV9 in place, allowing for free potshots. An Arc Beam is also a prime weapon to utilize, but if one isn't available, frag grenades and other high-damage weapons, such as a G3A3 Assault Rifle or S-HV Penetrator will make the difference between life or death. Controlling the REV9 Despite not as powerful or durable as the Enhanced Powered Armor, the REV9 is deadly in the right hands. First, the player should notice that a hit from any weapon will damage the REV9, thus the operator should take out the enemy as fast as possible. The REV9, like other power armors the player can use, will not repair itself until it stops taking damage. Target Goliath users first; they are the biggest threat to the REV9, apart from the EPA. The REV9 can perform melee kills at close proximity with standard infantry, though this form of attack is not reliable when facing multiple foes in wide spaces, and should be only be used when needed, or when enemies are able to be bottle-necked in a doorway or hall. The REV9 has two armaments, duel cannons and a laser weapon. Both are infinite in ammunition but the cannon will overheat after a few rapid shots, and Laser will have to be recharged after too much use. Tapping the fire button will have less of an issue of overheating or battery shortage. Against another REV9, good cover or aggressive movement exploiting REV9's good mobility are suggested, and the player will (most likely) need to find cover and repair the vehicle once the fight is over. While facing an Enhanced Powered Armor, the only thing that player can use is its superior mobility, go around the cover, engage the EPA and get into cover again. The EPA will chase the player, so constant movement is needed in order to avoid the powerful attacks from the EPA. Engaging the EPA with the REV9 can be time consuming, however, it's much more efficient than any infantry weapon. Trivia *The REV9 is most likely a follow-up of the program that produced the REV6 Powered Armors, as they are both controlled by the user in the same manner. *While the REV9 piloted by the player can use melee attacks, enemy REV9s will never use melee attacks against the player if they are piloting another Power Armor. However, if they aren't using another Power Armor, enemy REV9s will attempt to melee the player if they get into melee range. *For an unknown reason, during Interval 04, a broken REV9 (with its left cannon, right arm and leg missing) can be seen, despite the fact that it is supposed to self-destruct after receiving massive damage. It can be assumed that the self-destruct system is triggered when the REV9 power supply unit is destroyed or too heavily damaged. *When enemy REV9s use their mounted laser, the beam noticeably sways side-to-side, however, the REV9s that the player use fire the laser straight, without the side-to-side sway. *When using the "sprint" feature on the REV9, the player isn't "sprinting" in reality, but is actually using rocket thrusters beneath the REV9's feet to move forward faster. These are also the same rockets that are used by REV9s when they are deployed in Interval 05 and 06. Like the player's REV9, enemy REV9s can also sprint if the player moves far enough away from them. *The auto cannon is likely to be inspired by M242 Bushmaster 25mm chain-cannon or its equivalent; as they has very similar performance. In real life, auto-cannon like this is used on Infantry Fighting Vehicle like M2 Bradly or LAV-25, or part of armament for air-to-ground attack aircraft like AC-130U Spooky. *The Point Man cannot use Slow-Mo when piloting a REV9. The same goes for the Enhanced Power Armor. *When the REV9 is deployed against the player in Interval 05, if the player watches closely when the sphere containing the REV9 breaks open before it lands on the outer wall of the apartment complex, there is a brief burst of machine gun fire coming from the sphere. As the REV9's ranged weapons consist of only the ray gun and cannons, it could be assumed that the launch pods themselves are equipped with a machine gun in order to defend the pod from being shot out of the sky by ground forces. *The REV9 is exclusive to the players in multiplayer mode, as the enemies use Enhanced Powered Armor. The only exception is the Mechanized Invasion map for Contractions, where enemy REV9s are part of the enemy waves confronting the players. *The REV9 is immune to melee attacks from soldiers and other non-Power Armor enemies. Melee attacks from enemy Power Armors, however, do deal damage against the player's REV9. *The double-arm melee attack can actually damage (or kill) more than one enemy, provided that they are close together. It also has the tendency to launch the enemy's body long distances when they are killed. Gallery conceptrev9.jpg|REV9 concept art. 21100_screenshots_2014-05-22_00006.jpg|The REV9's HUD. Exis_Fear3_PA_02.jpg|A slightly different colored REV9. Revlanding.jpg|A REV9 landing on the Bridge and preparing to attack Point Man inside the Enhanced Powered Armor. REV9_Powered_Armor.jpg|A REV9 attacking on the Bridge. F.E.A.R.-3_1.jpg|Two REV9 confrontation on a bridge. Unmanned.jpg|An unoccupied REV9. REV9.jpg|A REV9 charges a soldier. DestroyedREV9 1.jpg|A destroyed REV9 Powered Armor. DestroyedREV9 2.jpg|A close-up of a REV9. es:Armadura Mecanizada REV9 Category:Weapons Category:F.E.A.R. 3 Enemies Category:Vehicles Category:Enemies Category:ATC Forces Category:F.E.A.R. 3 Weapons Category:Powered Armor